A Cold Mind
by Kitty-KatX791
Summary: Eve and Reina finally find Tahlia, but not all is the same! Tahlia has forgotten everything except her first name, not recognizing Eve or their daughter. She doesn't talk to anyone. It's almost as before- Eve's locked out. How far will he go to get her to remember? And will sacrifices be made?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here is the third story in my Eve fanfic trilogy! I'll post the first and second chapter today, since the first chapter was in the last fanfiction, as a preview. **

**Haven't read the other two? You might want to, to understand what's going on. **

**1. On the Coldest Day**

**2. The Coldest Heart**

**and now A Cold Mind! **

I hugged my knees against my chest, just wanting to get out of here. Go home... Wherever that was.

I can't remember anything but my first name. Do I have a family? A sibling? Parents? A child?! I don't know... I don't KNOW...

I'm just glad they let my live... Longer than the others. I've been trapped in this... Hell for seven months. I wanna get out. Leave. Escape.

Find out who I am.

That's when I heard the noise outside. It sounded like some of the guys here, shouting.

"WHEN DID THEY GET IN?!"

"I-I don't know, sir!"

"GET RID OF THEM!"

"They want that woman-"

"I DON'T CARE! GET THEM OUT OF HERE- CRAP!"

I listened to sound of a blade, then different voices.

"Careful! That's sharp!"

"I know! Honestly!"

There was silence.

"Where?"

"I don't know- WHITE FANG!"

More silence.

"I shouldn't have let you come... It's too dangerous..."

"So? I can fight. Maybe not with magic, but I can use a blade!"

"... Alright. Just be-"

"Careful! Now can we try the rooms!?"

"Alright, calm down."

I heard several doors opening, coming closer to mine. My heartbeat quickened.

The door swung open, showing a girl with dark hair, and dark green eyes.

She gasped.

"DAD!" she yelled, "HERE!"

A blonde man darted over, with the same shade of eyes as the child.

"T-Tahlia!" he exclaimed.

I blinked.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What?!" The child's eyes were wide.

"What do you mean?" the blonde man looked as shocked as the girl, "Do you know us?!"

"No..." I looked away, "I'm sorry... I don't remember anything..."

The man clentched his fist.

"Nothing?" he asked, "Nothing at all?"

I shook my head.

"They... Did something with my memories... I can't remember anything but my name, Tahlia,"

I frowned, looking at the ground.

"So... I'm sorry..."

The man leaned against the wall, covering his face with one hand.

"So, you don't remember all you've been through? All _we've _been through?"

The child looked at the ground.

"Who are you guys...?" I looked up.

"My name is Eve... Eve Tearm..." the man still didn't make eye contact.

"And I'm Reina Tearm." the child said.

"Are you two related...?" I aksed.

"She's my daughter..." Eve said quietly, "And her mother..."

He trailed of. The girl, Reina, looked away, putting a katana in a sheathe at her side.

"Where'd you get that?" I motioned to the weapon she had just put away.

"I... uh... got it from my mother..." she said quietly, "It was hers... when she was younger..."

She wasn't making eye contact.

"Do... you guys know me?" I asked after a moment.

"..."

"..."

They didn't respond, until Eve spoke.

"Yeah... We know your... Little sister..."

"I have a sister...?"

"Yeah..."

The girl was silent still. I couldn't help but glance at her katana again.

_So familiar..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright, so I wanted to let y'all know. Tomorrow I'm leaving on a 9-day trip, and I won't have any wifi (or my laptop). So I'm not gonna be able to update, and then I'll be at school. I'll try my best to update tomorrow though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters other than Tahlia and Reina. That goes to Hiro Mashima. **

The ma- Eve stood up straight, away from the wall.

"We should probably be getting you ho- Back to town..." he changed his choice of words halfway through the sentence, "Your sister and friends must be worried sick..."

"Yeah... Them... Cheila-san should be able to heal your wounds..." Reina still didn't make eye contact.

"A-Alright..." I stammered, not knowing who this 'Chelia' was.

"You don't remember anything...? Anything?"

"Other than my name... No..."

Eve ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Has anyone ever called you Goldilocks?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"...?"

"They should, it'd suit you..."

* * *

I looked around the town.

Nothing.

No memories, no... Anything.

The dark-haired girl looked at me hopefully, but then her eyes trailed down after seeing my emotionless face.

"TAHLIA!" someone cried.

I looked up to see a pink-haired young woman running towards us. I took a step back, suddenly nervous.

"W-Who...?"

"Chelia, you're still here?" Eve asked.

"I couldn't take leaving without knowing if you'd find Tahlia or not!" the girl, Chelia, beamed.

"She... doesn't remember anything..." Reina said quietly.

"What...?" Chelia looked at me, "Nothing?"

I shook my head. Then I noticed a strange mark.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing at it.

"That's your guild mark," Chelia said quietly, "From our guild, Lamia Scale."

"Oh..."

There was silence.

"Is Hibiki and the others still here?" Eve asked.

Chelia nodded.

"Ren decided to stay with Sherry, and Hibiki was worried, so he and Jenny stayed as well. Ichiya went back to report to Blue Pegasus's master."

Eve nodded thoughtfully.

"I should probably meet up with them..." he said, "Explain our... problem."

I saw him glance at me. I gave him a little glare.

"Eve... do you think that she's gonna go back to how she used to be...?" Chelia's voice lowered, "During the Grand Magic Games all those years ago...?"

Eve shrugged.

"It's possible-"

"I can still hear you!" I snapped.

Reina seemed to shrink back a little.

"Oh, Chelia, don't tell her... About..."

He glanced at Reina, and Chelia seemed to understand.

"Alright. While you go meet up with your team, I'll take Tahlia and Reina to Lila, Sherry and Jenny. They're all doing research at the library, while Hibiki and Ren are using archive at the park."

Eve nodded and ran off.

Cheila turned to me, smiling cheerfully.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure, I guess," I muttered.

Reina kept her eyes on the ground.

Chelia sighed.

_What's with these people!?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'M BAAAAACK! After an AWESOME week of wandering around the woods, riding tractors, wearing a tutu in public (dun ask XD), walking down the street with my friend blowing bubbles and singing "Lada Deeee, Lada Doooo, Lada DEEE, Lada DOOO", I have returned! However, school has started and so I shall have less time to update. Gomen.**

**Oh, and a warning. Slight cussing.**

Chelia opened up a door to a large library. The first thing I noticed was a young woman with short, black hair **(AYA?!) **in the corner of the room, head down, leaning against the wall. She seemed to be shaking slightly. A blonde woman was behind her, speaking softly. A pink haired woman was bent over a book, reading.

"Sherry!" Chelia whisper-yelled, "Jenny! Lila!"

The librarian gave her a look. She gave an innocent smile as the three looked at her.

"What?" Lila asked, rather crossly.

"Look!"

The librarian shot Chelia another look of anger.

Jenny squealed , Sherry gasped and Lila squealed... louder than Jenny.

"TAHLIA!"

The librarian gave up.

"Yeah." I said coldly, "That's me. Who're you?"

The girls looked surpised. Lila raised an eyebrow.

"Chelia?" the pink hair looked at the... other pink hair, "Explain?"

"One word." Chelia sighed, "Amnesia."

Reina's eyes were still on the ground. Jenny gave her a sad look.

"Oh God..." Lila looked shocked, "Tahlia, you don't remember...?"

I gave her a hard look.

"No."

"Not even..." Sherry tilted her head towards the young girl by Chelia.

Chelia shook her head.

"Eve said not to... Ya know."

I groaned.

"Honestly! What's with the secret keeping?! I'm not stupid! You all must be dumb to not realize I'm. right. Here."

Everyone was silent. Lila's face was hard. Reina sniffed.

"Imma... go to the park..." she backed away to the door.

"R-Reina!" Lila seemed to relax, "It's alright, dear."

Reina turned around and ran.

"Dammit!"

Lila darted after the child.

"Oh dear..." Sherry frowned.

"It's seems... As if the second Tahlia is back..." Chelia looked sad.

"Poor Reina..." Jenny said, "This all..."

She looked at me, eyes soft, before turning to the other two.

"We need to research more."

"And fix all of this..." Sherry covered her face, "We need love..."

"What the hell does love have to do with any of this?!" I growled, before turning around and storming out of the door.

"Tahlia!" I heard Chelia call, "Wait!"

I continued going wherever I was going before getting distracted by a golden light coming from behind a couple of trees.

_What...?_

"Amnesia, huh?"

"Damn..."

"I have NO idea what to do!"

I recognized the third voice. It was Eve, from earlier.

"Was it amnesia caused by a blow or...?"

"I don't think it was fate, or anything..."

"No and what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Hey, just saying. A lot of crap has happened between you two. It's happened again."

"And it all works out."

"Guys, stop fighting! Ren, don't make things worse. What if it was Sherry?"

"..."

"..."

"See? Now FOCUS!"

Silence, except for a soft beeping sound. I tried to breathe as softly as I could.

"How is Reina taking it...?"

"Not well. She's too young... Only 10..."

"Poor kid..."

"I just hope Tahlia-"

"DAMMIT! WHY IS SHE FASTER THAN ME?!"

All three of the guy's voices said the same thing.

"Lila?"

"Dad!"

"Reina, are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah... Just... She's... Different."

"The 'old Tahlia' seems to be back," Lila muttered, "I never knew exactly what happened then, but that she was cruel. Didn't care."

"Dammit... GOD DAMMIT... Hibiki? Have you gotten anywhere?"

"No. I'm trying my best though, don't freak out."

"Eve, maybe you should go and rest for a little... You've worked yourself past the limits."

"Ren's right." Lila said, "You and Reina both. Go home. We'll work harder than possible."

"Ren... You should go too."

"Why, Eve?"

"Sherry's probably exhasted. Your kid'll be here soon, so go with her!"

"... Hibiki?"

"I got it."

"I'll stay too,"

"... Thanks, guys... Reina... Let's go..."

I bit my lip, still hiding.

_Why...? Who... are... They...?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER KAT IS...**

**Switching P.O.V's! *GASSP***

Reina's P.O.V

I rested my back against a tree, staring into the sky. I was trying to avoid everyone, including my dad, Eve Tearm.

My name is Reina Tearm. But you all probably know that by now. I'm ten years old.

And my mother doesn't remember me.

I'm not quite sure what happened to her... But she doesn't remember anything. Not my dad... Not my Aunt, her sister, and not her best friends/team members Sherry and Chelia.

And I don't know what to do.

So I sat there, trying not to cry. My life had been a jumble, since our town had been attacked.

My parents and I live in between the towns where Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus was, since they were in different guilds. But that never stopped them from getting married. And nobody ever stopped them.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I remembered things that had happened when I was younger. How my dad went on jobs a lot... But he'd always come home. Always... And my mother would make sure to keep my mind off the fact that he was gone.

"You alright, kiddo?"

I looked up.

"Ah, probably shouldn't be asking that right now. How are you doing?"

"O-Oh, Hibiki-san..." I rubbed my eyes.

"Not good, huh?"

Hibiki sat down beside me.

"You're dad's really worried about you. We all are."

I sniffed, looking away.

"If you ever need anything... You can come to _any _of us. Me, Jenny, Ren, Sherry, Chelia, or Lila."

He thought for a moment.

"And Lyon's just arrived as well, and now that he knows that Ta- your mother's forgotten, he's worried as well. About her... About you."

I hugged my knees against my chest. Hibiki ruffled my hair.

"I will find a cure to this, Reina," he said, "Don't you worry!"

I gave a small smile.

"I believe you," I said quietly.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Hibiki grinned, "Do you know what guild you'd join? When you're older?"

I thought for moment.

"Lamia Scale," I said, "No offense, but Blue Pegasus is a player's guild."

Hibiki burst out laughing.

"Lemme guess, Tahlia told you that?"

I grinned.

"No, but I heard her say it. Lila too!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Alrighteh, so I'm probably gonna be switching between Reina's Point of view and Tahlia's. So... yesh :D**

Tahlia's P.O.V

"Lemme guess, Tahlia told you that?"

Reina grinned.

"No, but I heard her say it. Lila too!"

I frowned at the mention of my name.

_I probably shouldn't be spying on these people... But I don't care..._

I stepped backwards, steppping on a stick. A loud crack echoed through the woodsy part of the park.

Hibiki jumped up.

"Who's there...?"

Reina stood up, grabbing the hilt of a katana that was sitting beside her.

"Who...?"

I stepped back even more, once again stepping on a stick. I winced.

_Dammit..._

"... Tahlia...?"

I cursed again. Hibiki could see me!

"What are you doing...?" Hibiki raised an eyebrow.

Reina was silent.

"Not planning to attack you... And I'd win anyways. You only got a 95 all those years ago, in the Grand Magic Games. I'd beat you in seconds."

Hibiki looked surpised. Reina's eyes were wide.

"How do you...?"

I frowned.

_Grand Magic games... Years ago... Why...? Am I... Remembering something...?_

Something flashed within my mind.

"_No!" Someone cried, "Don't!"_

_I saw someone standing in front of me. But yet... The image was so blury, I couldn't tell who it was._

_"You can't say anything! You were one of them!"_

_It sounded like... I was the one that said that._

_Was this... me...? Then... Who was in front of me...?!_

_"Tahlia, don't punish your friends for the mistakes the council made."_

_It sounded like a guy._

_I felt tears on my cheeks._

My eyes widened.

"Are you... Alright...?" Hibiki looked worried, yet he had one arm in front of Reina protectivly.

"Y-Yeah..."

I stepped back and turned around, running off.

_What... Was that...?_

I panted, hands on my knees.

_Did... I remember something...? What had happened...? What about the Council...? What mistake...?_

I gasped for air, my throat closing up in fear.

_Who was that man...?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hiii guyss!**

**Lavender Queen: I usually don't address reviewers... But I have to say I love you. Not in a Juvia-loves-Gray way, but just that you're awesome. I'm so glad you read this series :D And this was awkward for a moment BUT I DON'T CAAAREEEE!**

**Okay just read the darned chapter now XD XD XD**

Reina's P.O.V

I walked through the park, letting my mind wander. It was mostly on my parents- I just wanted it to be normal again.

My dad was getting sad, and distracted. His eyes had this... glazed look to them.

My mom, however... Jeez... I don't know what to say... Everything's different. She's mean... She spies... She's... Not herself.

I sighed, before hearing the voice.

"T-That memory... Who was he...? And... What was going on...?"

_M-Mom...?_

Usually... I wouldn't spy... But, this had to be special circumstances, right?

"That little girl... Reina... She seems so familiar... And same with her father... Same with everyone! Agh!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Why...? Why do I get such a sad feeling when I think about the Grand Magic Games...? And that... Eve Tearm... UGH!"

I felt my eyes fill with tears.

_Is she... starting... t-to remember?!_

"If only... I could remember! I'd know who these people are! And... And..."

She sighed. I smiled.

_She really wants to remember..._

"That's her,"

I looked up at the voice, and saw a man staring at me from a couple feet away. I jumped up, reaching for the katana that wasn't there.

"That's the kid. Should I grab her?"

I tensed and started backing up.

"Got it."

His eyes focused on me, and he started running. I yelped and ran. My mom saw me and jumped up.

"Are you...!" she trailed off, seeing the man behind me.

She gasped.

"YOU!"

The man looked at her.

"Ah, Tahlia! We meet again!"

"What are you-"

"I'm here for the girl."

I gasped as he grabbed my wrist, and tried wrenching it free. He tightened his grasp on my arm. I felt something crack, and cried out in pain.

"Let her go!" My mom exclaimed, "Why do you want her!"

I kicked at the man's thigh, but he just tightened an arm around my neck. I started gagging. My mom's eyes widened.

"A trade," the man said, "Tell _him _I have the girl. To get her back... Well, it's you or her. You both will have to choose."

My mom clenched her fist. She seemed to know who the man was talking about. I did too.

My dad.

"You have three days before the child dies," the man said, smirking, "Eve Tearm will have to choose between two people he cares about... And you have to decide between your life and a child's."

He started to drag me off. I cried out in pain.

"MOM!"

Her eyes widened.

"R-Reina...? Who... are you?! DROP HER!"

I heard the man laugh.

"NO!"

Something hard collided with my head, and everything blacked out.

**A/N You may wonder why I updated twice today.**

**Cause I was bored.**

**And YOLO.**

**Oh! And YODO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I MAY not switch to Reina's P.O.V since... She's gone XD But idk.**

Tahlia's P.O.V

I was frozen on the spot, staring at where the man had stood moments ago.

_W-Who... Is this girl...?!_

I tensed, and turned on my heels. I had to find anyone... Eve... Chelia... Hibiki... ANYONE!

Luckily, the first person I saw was Eve. He was sitting, head down and in the palms of his hand.

I didn't even think about the words I spoke- they just slipped out.

"Goldilocks!" I exclaimed, "The kid-gone-have her-KIDNAPPED!"

Eve looked up.

"T-Tahlia...?! What?!"

"People have your little girl!" I said, calming down, slightly, "The same people who messed with my mind!"

Eve's eyes widened.

"They said that it's me or her! A trade! In three days time, unless I've given myself up, Reina will die!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"I know what she'll go through... It hurts like hell! It's... AGH!"

Eve stood up hastily.

"S-She..." I buried my head in my palms, "Who is she?!"

"What do you mean...?" Eve looked at me worridly.

"N-Nevermind... W-What do we do?!"

"Tahlia! Eve?"

"Lila?"

I looked up, seeing my alleged sister.

"What's wrong...?" she looked worried.

"They have Reina!" Eve exclaimed, "They took her!"

"What?!"

"I saw it. They snatched it... Said to trade... Her for me... And hit her over the head with a rock... and dragged her off!"

Lila's mouth was agape.

"O-Oh my God!"

"Dammit!" I cried, "I don't know what to do! I don't know any of you! OR why I'm so SO worried about this kid!"

Lila clentched her fist.

"I know something... to do..." she said softly.

"W-What...?" Eve turned to her.

I heard sadness in her voice.

"Me and Tahlia... Are almost identical... To people who don't know us very well at least..."

Eve and I both knew where this was going.

"No!" I said, "I may not remember you... But no!"

Lila sighed.

"If you cut your hair short... I could be you! Reina and you'd be safe!"

"..." Eve was looking at the ground.

"No!" I snapped.

"Tahlia... I know you don't remember it... But years ago... You worried about me... You thought I was dead... You almost ruined your life going against the council because you thought I had been killed by them!"

_The... Council...?_

_"Tahlia... Don't punish your friends for the mistakes the council made."_

_..._

_"That doesn't matter. Who cares about what happened in the past?"_

_..._

_"Don't be such a downer!"_

_..._

_"I had a nightmare! I'm scared!"_

_..._

_"My name is Tahlia. I lost my family, my two siblings, Lila and Atsuo, and my parents when I was twelve."_

_..._

_"If you want to kiss me... Then just ask next time."_

_..._

_Oh. My. God._

_I know... who I am..._

"I know... Who I am!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE UNTIL THE FINAL END! **

Eve and Lila's eyes widened.

"W-what...?" Eve gasped.

"I remembered everything, God Dammit!" I said, "Now we have to go! These people... We don't have three days! They'll take me, then give you Reina's lifeless body!"

Lila looked horrified.

Eve looked... let's just say I've never seen that face on him. Ever. And it scared me.

"Tahlia, I'll-"

"NO LILA! No you won't! So shut up and let's go!"

Lila clenched her fist.

"Tahlia, I'm not gonna let you do this!"

She unsheathed a knife at her side.

"Lila, what-"

She slashed it at me, cutting my hair to halfway up my neck.

It was surprisingly even. Possibly because she had done it before, to herself.

"L-Lila!"

"I'm not gonna let you give yourself up," Lila said, smiling, "Your kid needs her mom. I should know. You should know!"

"L...Lila!"

She darted off.

"LILA! STOP!"

Eve grabbed my wrist. I glared at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Tahlia... Let her go..."

"W-What?! How can you say that!"

"I have an idea."

"W-What...?"

"I have an idea. But we'll need help."

"An alliance...?" I breathed, "Between guilds!"

Eve grinned. His green eyes were shining.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed.

_I'm so glad... I remembered..._

**~Ten Minutes Later~**

"Oh no!" Chelia exclaimed, "Lila ran off?!"

"Oh dear," Jenny frowned.

"We'd better do something," Ren slid his hands into his pocket.

"At least you remember!" Hibiki said, "Don't worry, we will find a way to save your sister and kid!"

Lyon had his arms crossed.

"One thing confuses me..." he frowned, looking up at me, "How do you remember? How can we be _sure _she remembers for real?"

"Lyon!" Chelia scolded.

"No... He's right..."

I looked down, and closed my eyes.

"I remember the Grand Magic Games... And how my family was killed... Including, so I thought, my five year-old little sister. When I learned it was the council's doings, I faked my death by jumping off a cliff. I wandered around for a while, alone, before running into the Trimens. Hibiki and Eve recognized me. Eve... 'saved' me from the darkness... And I learned my sister was alive. A couple years later Eve and I got married. And that girl that was kidnapped? THAT WAS MY DAUGHTER, REINA!"

**(I finally learned Reina was a name from Rave Master XD OOPS)**

Lyon blinked.

"O-kay you remember." he mumbled.

"And... I'm not sure... Quite how I remembered... I sorta remembered something earlier... But when Lila mentioned the council... I just... Heard some voices. Of things people said to me, in the past. Of things I said."

Eve raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Now... CAN WE GO?!" I crossed my arms angrily, "My daughter is at stake here! And my little sister!"

Eve nodded.

"We have to go now!" he exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

I closed my eyes, trying to remember where everything was.

This damn place... I didn't want to remember... But I HAD too! I had to save my family!

"Do you know which way?" Chelia asked, her palms over a large wound in Hibiki's arm.

The man winced, and she apologized quickly. Ren knocked some random guy that charged us into the wall, knocking him out.

"I... I don't!" I groaned, "I can't remember that right's to the magic draining thingy... Forward's towards where the people were just... hurt... And the storage is to the left!"

Eve laughed.

I then realized what I said.

"Dammit, I'm a fool," I muttered, "She'd probably be either left... Or forward..."

Ren crossed his arms, frowning. I swung my leg around, resting my palms on the ground, knocking some woman off her feet, resulting in a loud CRACK of her head on the floor.

Sherry shuddered at the sound, but kept her face straight.

"Wouldn't she probably be forward?" she asked, "That's seems most possible right now..."

I nodded. Our small group darted down the hallway, and I slammed the door open.

The first thing I noticed was my little sister sprawled on the ground, blood spilling out from a gash on her head.

"Oh my..." Hibiki gasped.

I glanced at him, then noticed his eyes weren't on Lila. I looked back, and felt my mouth fall open.

There, with the point of Lila's katana to a man's neck, stood my daughter. She was all scratched up, but still seemed to have overpowered the the person at her feet.

I heard Eve chuckle from beside me.

"That's... our Reina..." he said quietly.

Reina looked up. Her face light up. I noted a stream of blood dripping down her cheek, from a wound hidden by her bangs, and clentched my fist.

"She's scary," Chelia said, eyes wide, "She _is _ten, right?"

Reina squealed as a woman sliced her shoulder. I was about to run forward, but Reina beat me too it. She slammed her elbow into the enemy's stomach, then knocked her off her feet, and onto her back.

"Uh..." I blinked.

"And HOW much have you trained your kid...?!" Lyon looked at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Apparently more than we thought!" Eve laughed.

Chelia grinned. Reina's eyes focused on me.

"... Have you remembered yet...?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, grinning.

"I remember," I said.

She beamed. Eve and I rushed forward, finally getting over our intitial shock and humor at the scene. Eve rubbed some dry blood out of Reina's hair, and smiled.

"You alright?" he asked.

Reina nodded, wincing slightly.

"It hurts but... I don't really care."

I frowned.

"You should care!" I scolded, "I don't want you to be this beat up!"

Reina giggled.

"Yup. You're back." she said.

Chelia knelt down beside Lila, healing the wound on her head. My sister jumped up, letting out a shriek.

"KYA!"

"Lila." I said, crossing my arms.

Ren cast one of his air spells on the man and woman, causing them to pass out. He and Sherry watched me scold my sister, both with a sort of light in their eyes. It was sorta disturbing on Ren.

"How _dare _you pretend to be me, cut _my_ hair, risk your life, THEN get knocked in the head!"

"E-Eheh..." Lila rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Is Reina okay?"

Chelia had moved to healing Reina's wounds.

"I'm fine!" Reina laughed, "Better than you, anyways."

Lila rolled her eyes.

"What are you, your mother?"

"HEY!" I protested.

Eve burst out laughing. I glared at him.

"Stop it!"

He ignored me, and everyone else joined him. And it didn't take long for a small grin to appear on my face.

"Guuys!" I complained,"Stoop!"

Reina grinned.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Mom," she giggled.

"Ah, Reina," Eve grinned, "You have become the master."

"What?" I frowned, "Master of what?"

"Nothing~" Reina sang.

I narrowed my eyes. Eve rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, whatever. Lila, you're grounded."

"What?!" Lila crossed her arms, "You're not my boss!"

"Too ba- EVE!"

Eve had lifted me up, and Reina was cracking up.

"I hate when you do this!" I groaned.

"Well I'm not setting you down until you let Lila go."

"... FINE."

"Heehee, thanks Eve!"

"Put me down!"

"Fiine!"

"Eve, Rena... You two are teaming up against me."

Their voices rang out together.

"Maybe!"

_Oh good God._


	11. Chapter 11

Footsteps echoed from the hallways. I cursed.

"Okay, we have to go!" I exclaimed, "Now!"

Reina frowned.

"They're coming!" she said, "We _do _have to go."

Lila brushed herself off. She picked up her katana.

"Which way to the exit?" Lyon asked, frowning.

"What do you mea- Oh crap." Ren pointed towards where we had come, "Blocked."

"Dammit!" I cursed.

"I don't have enough time to pull up a map," Hibiki frowned, "They're coming."

"WHITE FANG." Eve's palm was outstretched, "What do we do?!"

"Reina!" I handed her my katana, "You're gonna need this."

Reina looked at me.

"You sure?"

I grinned.

"Yeah. There's something else here I can use."

"THERE!" a voice yelled.

"Chelia!" I called, "Cover me!"

Chelia nodded. I darted out into the open, my eyes focused on a box. Weapons, both magical and normal, filled that crate.

I zoned in on a wooden handle sticking out of the top.

"TARGET IN MOTION!"

I cursed and rolled to avoid getting hit, and glanced back towards the others.

"Mom!" Reina looked worried.

"I'm fine!" I called, "Be careful!"

Eve pulled Reina back, and she ducked behind Lyon, avoiding a blast of energy.

I closed my fingers around the handle and pulled it out. I felt the magic power back in my control and grinned.

My staff is back.

I turned on my heels and called out a spell.

"WIND'S POINT!"

Sharp blades of wind shot out from my staff, cutting at a small group of men that had ran at me. I darted back towards my friends and family, enjoying the feeling of the smooth staff in my palm.

"Got your staff?" Hibiki smirked.

"Nooo." I said sarcastically.

"HIYA!" Lila screeched, slashing at a man that ran up to us.

"We gotta escape!" Sherry shouted, "There's so many!"

I jumped backwards, tripping over some device on the ground, "DAMMIT!"

"Tahlia, you alright?" Eve grabbed my wrist and pulled me up swiftly.

I winced at the searing pain in my ankle, but nodded nevertheless.

"REN!" Sherry cried, "Are you okay?!"

I cursed.

"Chelia! Help Ren!"

The pink-haired girl nodded. Sherry seemed to be blinking back tear.

Ren had a wound in his shoulder, and was panting.

"Sherry, get back!" I yelled.

"Why?!"

"Sherry, dammit, you're going to have baby soon!" Chelia finished my sentence, as I was busy holding back one of our enemies.

"Crap, that's right!" Eve said, "Sherry, you have to be careful!"

"I got it!" Lila punched a woman who was gaining on Sherry, knocking her flat on her back.

"Sherry, Chelia, Ren! You three, get behind the rest of us!"

"G-Got it!" Chelia and Sherry supported Ren and went behind us.

"Lyon!" Hibiki exclaimed, "You cover them! I'll pull up a map."

"That leaves us!" Reina said.

"Oh no," I said, "Reina you go help Hibiki!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Fine!"

I heard her mutter something under breath.

"Plus he may need the cover..."

I sighed and focused back on the battle. I tossed my staff in the air.

"ACID RAIN!"

Rain poured from the staff, over the enemy. The cried out as it hit them- the rain was burning their flesh. Eve held back on the snow, since it may have made them better.

"A LITTLE BURN WON'T HURT US!" someone in the group yelled.

I glanced at Eve out of the corner of my eye, smirking.

"Acid Rain: Electrocution!"

Lightning came out from the staff, striking those who had been burned.

"How 'bout that?" I asked, catching my staff as it came down.

"We need to get out, NOW!" Hibiki called, "I have a way out! There's a trap door in the corner that leads to an underground passage. The passage leads out of here!"

"Got it." I nodded, "Chelia, can Ren make it?"

"Yeah." Ren said.

"I'm not asking you!"

"I think so." Chelia said.

Sherry bit her lip.

"Just be careful," she told Ren, who nodded.

"Reina, Eve, you two ready?"

"Yeah." Eve nodded.

"Mh hm!" Reina said.

"Lyon?" Hibiki glanced at the ice-mage.

"Yep." Lyon said, "Let's get out of here."

We darted towards the door, making sure to keep Ren, Sherry and, of course, Reina as far away from our attackers as possible. Then I saw something that made me panic.

The one weapon they used when they attacked our town, several months ago.

I'm not even sure how to explain it. It was large, like a cannon, but shot out dangerous beams of concentrated magic energy. Dragon Slayer energy. Honestly, I don't wanna think about where they got that magic, since I know several dragon slayers. Those members of Fairy Tail, and the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth.

If they shot, it would be bad. But they wouldn't- In this enclosed space, the blow would kill them too.

But that meant they had something else to attack with.

I pushed Chelia out of the way, a blast of magic power shooting her. It hit me instead.

"MOM!" I heard Reina scream, but I couldn't see anything.

The world was fading, and fast.

"Reina." Eve said, "Stop."

"W-What?! Why?! Mom's-"

"You've never seen your mother in battle." Eve's voice was shaky, on the verge of panic, "It'll be okay."

The world faded completely, and I felt the sticky liquid on my side.

Blood.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So the next chapter is the VERY last chapter. No more adding-extra-chapters-that-end-up-starting-a-new-f anfic Fails. **

"... Tahlia... Come on!" Eve murmured.

I could hardly hear his voice, but my mind suddenly cleared. It was still dark, but I felt around for my staff. My fingers brushed the smooth wood, and I snatched it. Using all of my energy, and ignoring the searing pain in my side, I stood up, bangs covering my eyes.

"... Here it comes..." Chelia sighed.

I slammed the staff into the attacker's stomach, knocking him on his back. I held my staff in front of my chest, and focused on the magic energy.

"Snowstorm Rapids!" I yelled, and multiple blasts of snow came from the end, attacking those in front.

I had enough energy to summon one more spell.

"... Needle Point: Hurricane!" I muttered, and tossed my staff in the air.

Two men got trapped in a cone of high-speed wind, full of needles. When it faded, they collapsed.

"Heh." I smirked, "That's what you get for ticking me off."

I felt someone's arms around me just as my legs gave way.

"Downside?" Eve asked.

"Downside." I sighed, a hand on his arm.

"WHOOA!" Reina exclaimed.

"Heh, don't try this at home..." I laughed.

Eve lifted me off the ground, holding me bridal style. I rested my head against his chest.

"We should be heading home." he stated, kissing my forehead.

"Stop that." Lyon said.

"Grow up." Sherry muttered.

"Ehe..." Chelia shook her head.

"Mom. Dad. Let's go~" Reina sang.

Eve chuckled. Our small group ran down the trapdoor and out of this hell.

We finally stopped in the woods. I felt exhaustion take over, and went silent.

"Alright. I can heal Tahlia now." Chelia said.

"Okay!" Eve said cheerfully, setting me down gently.

"She'll be okay, right Dad?" Reina asked.

Eve nodded.

"She'll be fine. She always has been, and she always will."

I smiled sleepily. While Chelia healed my side, Eve sat down beside me. He muttered something in my ear.

"Tahlia, be more careful next time." he said softly, "I don't wanna lose you."

I put a gentle hand on his cheek.

"You won't. And I won't lose you."

Reina, who I guess heard us, smiled.

Chelia moved her hands, and Eve wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He tightened his arms.

_I love you, Goldilocks. _


	13. Headed Towards the Future

**A/N ...IshallnotcryIshallnotcryISHALLNOTCRY.**

**Oh you know what, screw it. *sits in the corner and sobs*.**

I smiled at my now 12-year-old daughter. She beamed.

"Careful," I said gently, "Remember-"

"I know," Reina grinned, her voice soft, "I've heard it since... I don't know how long ago!"

Eve chuckled from beside me, his arm around my waist.

"How's Ren doing with his son?" I asked him, "I know two's a hard age..."

"You know Ren," Eve laughed, "It's hard for him to lose it."

'"It's hard for ANY of you three to lose it..." I muttered, "You, Ren _or _Hibiki..."

Reina laughed.

"That's so true," she said, "Jeez..."

"I've tried," I smirked.

Eve's eyes shone, obviously remembering everything that happened _so _many years ago.

"Yikes!" Reina squealed, "Okay, someone take him, he's squirming again!"

I laughed and took the bundle from my eldest daughter's arms.

"Kenji's so cute!" Reina said, "I love having a brother!"

I sighed.

"Oh, you wait." I said, "He'll be trouble. Siblings in general always are. Usually. Ninety-seven percent of the time."

Reina laughed.

Eve smiled as well, pressing his lips against my cheek.

It had been two years since, well, everything bad happened. Since our town was raided, my memory wiped, and Reina taken.

Since then, Sherry and Ren's son was born, Lila went on a long job, Chelia _still _hasn't gotten Lyon to fall for her (though he's given up on Juvia Lockser- Or should I say Juvia Fullbuster now. He had NO chance. For some reason that makes me smile. Maybe now, he'll notice Chelia.)

That, and my son, Kenji, was born. Much to Reina's, Eve's and my own delight.

Ah, Reina. Since that day, she has hardly changed, other than the fact that she now has a scar on her forehead, below her bangs. She's still so much like Eve- very cheeful, happy, and enjoys being around other people. The experience didn't seem to break her.

If she becomes flirty, too, I will MURDER her father.

Eve still had a flirtious attitude. He wasn't so much a player anymore... (The Trimens weren't so much a group of player- Since they're all married now.)

But he still was flirty.

I pray Reina won't be.

"When's Aunt Lila arriving back from the job?" Reina asked, running a hand through her dark hair.

"Soon, I believe." I said, holding Kenji against my chest.

"It's been about a year, correct?" Eve said, frowning.

"Mh," I nodded slightly, "She took a tough one- Master Ooba said it would be a year or so... But she really hoped it'd make her stronger."

I stood up and walked towards Eve's and my room, setting Kenji down in his cradle. When I returned back to Reina and Eve, I focused my eyes on my daughter. She pouted.

"Time for bed!" I smirked, "No complaining."

"But- Oh fiine." Reina stuck her tounge out at me and skipped to her room.

I sighed.

"Tired?" Eve asked.

"Sorta," I muttered, leaning my back against his chest.

"You gotta sleep for once, Tahlia!" he mock-scolded.

"Oh shut up. Kenji cries all night. It's hard."

Eve chuckled. I turned around and faced him, resting my arms around his neck.

"What are you laughing 'bout now?"

"I still like that side of you," he said.

"What? The dark one? Why?"

"You're fun to watch."

"Shut it, Goldilocks."

"Always have been, always will."

"Shuush!" I rolled my eyes

He laughed again, and kissed my forhead. I smiled.

"Love ya, Tahlia." he said.

"Love you too, Eve," I kissed him.

When we broke away, Eve had a slight smirk.

"Whaat?" I frowned.

"I've decieded... I'm gonna be your little brother!"

"Oh my God." I laughed, "I remember when you used stupid lines like those."

"It worked on you." Eve protested, smiling.

"Nuh uh." I shook my head, "Those were the things that made me hate you."

Eve grinned.

"Ah yes, those were the days."

"Wha- Shut up!" I pretended to pout.

"How many times have I heard those words?"

"More than a million."

I laced my fingers around Eve's collar and pulled him closer to me. Our lips met, his arms around my waist and hand on my back, and my hand in his blonde hair, and arm around his neck.

_I love him more than I ever thought would be possible for me... After all I've been through... I thought I'd be alone... With no one, and all those I did know thinking I'd died..._

_But instead I have Eve, my children, Lila, Chelia, Sherry, Lyon, Hibiki, Ren, Jenny, Yuka, Jura... And everyone else in my guild and small group of friends..._

Pulling away, I grabbed a notebook from the table and skimmed the pages. Eve stood behind me, arms around my waist, reading over my shoulder.

"You still have that?" he asked.

"I couldn't bear part with it..." I sighed, tracing the words.

_Tahlia crossed her arms._

_"Gosh... these Grand Magic Games are a pain..."_

_"Don't be such a downer!" Chelia exclaimed._

_"Tch."_

_Sherry laughed._

_"You need to have more love!" she sighed._

_Tahlia rolled her eyes._

_"You and your love..." she muttered._

_Chelia grinned._

_"Yep!" she squealed._

"It was so long ago..." Eve closed his eyes, "Almost seems like a dream, doesn't it..."

"Yeah..." I murmured, turning a couple pages.

"_Goldilocks..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"You're... a strange guy." Tahlia muttered._

_Eve laughed._

_Tahlia felt the corners of her lips tugging up, but she didn't think about it. Eve glanced at her, then laughed again._

_"You're smiling," he exclaimed._

_"What?"_

_Tahlia blinked. Then her smile widened._

_"Yeah... I guess I am."_

"Why'd you right them in third person?" Eve tilted his head, "I never really understood that."

"I don't know myself..." I laughed, "I just... Did."

Flipping more pages, I read one of the mistakes I made when I was younger.

"_Goldilocks..." Tahlia whispered, "Let go."_

_"No!" Eve said, "I won't!"_

_"Please..."_

_Tahlia started sobbing._

_"Let go!"_

_"No," Eve said, "I'm not gonna let go!"_

_Tahlia looked up into his green eyes._

_"Goldilocks..." she said softly._

_"Tahlia, I... I care for you!"_

_Tahlia's eyes softened._

_"I love you," she whispered, before using her other hand to pull his hand off hers._

_"TAHLIA!" Eve yelled as she fell._

"I'm glad I... Re-found you." Eve murmured, "You were alone for a year... "

"But you saved me."

I turned to the last written-in part of the notebook.

_My name? I don't see why that's important. But you should know how I've placed all my so-_

_Even him._

_Despite what everyone says, I'm fully alive and well. Alive... and ready for revenge._

_And this... was my story._

I shook my head, sighing.

"I was so... Cruel... back then." I muttered.

Eve ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, but that's the past. It doesn't matter." he said gently.

I turned to the papers pasted onto the paper already in the notebook, something a Fairy Tail member had found, then brought to Lamia Scale, recognizing my name.

_My long cloak brushed against my ankles as I rushed through the streets, trying to stay hidden. _

_And, as it had hundreds of times before, it worked._

_Because you see, I'm dead._

_Or, at least I'm supposed to be._

_My name? Well... It's about time you know. I'm Tahlia. A year ago, I killed myself._

_Heh. That's what everyone thinks._

"You were good at hiding..." Eve noticed.

"Until you found me." I kissed his cheek.

Turning a page, to another sheet glued in, I read the words and sighed. Eve smiled.

_"Found you."_

_I jumped, looking around._

_When I looked up I tensed._

Oh no.

_It was... Please help me... Goldilocks._

_I quickly pulled my hood up as he jumped down._

_"Too late, I already saw."_

_I cursed quietly._

_"Who are you?" Goldilocks asked._

_"I... uh..."_

_He crossed his arms._

_"Tahlia." he said, "You're Tahlia, aren't you."_

"Ah, you had me so confused." Eve chuckled, "I wasn't sure what to believe at that point."

I smiled.

"I was hoping I'd never see you again. Didn't work, I guess."

"Well too bad for you, Tahlia." Eve kissed the top of my head, and I rolled my eyes, turning to the next page.

"_Tahlia..." Eve said, his voice calm again, "You know what's right. I won't tell you, but you know."_

_I shook my head._

_"Eve-" My voice cracked, "Eve, I don't."_

_"Yes, I know you do."_

_He tilted my chin up slightly, so I was looking into his dark green eyes. My cheeks turned slightly pink._

_And then..._

_He kissed me._

"Ah... You ruined me right there, Goldilocks." I joked, "I didn't know what to think anymore."

"All part of my job." Eve grinned.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the very last page with writing.

_They are stealing my memories slowly. I'm forgetting... I can't forget!_

_So what happens now?_

_That is the question us trapped are asking. Or were... I am the only one left. The others were murdered... I'm next._

_That is why I am using my staff, which I have hidden away, to send this. I hope someone found it... And will save me._

_Will I survive?_

_That is up to you, the one who recieved my message. Please... come and find me._

_Before it's too late._

Eve's arms tightened around my waist. I ran my hand along his arm.

"I'm glad I got you back, Tahlia." he muttered, breath tickling my ear.

"I'm glad you and Reina saved me... Before I died." I gently kissed his cheek, and pulled a pen out of my pocket. I let it hover over the next blank page, thinking of what to write.

Eve glanced at the clock.

"Oh... We should be heading to bed..." he said, "It's getting very late..."

I nodded, closing my notebook and, sliding my hand into his, I smiled.

I will never be lonley again.


	14. NOTICE

**A/N So before you ask, this series is done for good. But I had an idea, and I'm using it. **

**A spin-off of this story. **

**So I have published a new story called "Hidden in Plain Sight". It's about Lila - before Tahlia and Eve found her. **

**Here's some information~**

**Summary: **Lila, a twelve-year-old orphan, travels alone. Her family died before her eyes at a young age, and she was left with no home, no money. No family. So when Fairy Tail finds her, she doesn't know what to think. Yet Fairy Tail knows something about her family, about her sister, and Lila was do anything to find out.

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Team Natsu

Here's a short excerpt (since I can't really have A/N chapters):

I crept down the street, eyes darting around nervously. Nobody payed attention to me, and for that I was grateful.

"Oi, it's you!"

I cursed under my breath and turned around. A boy, about seventeen years old, smirked sadistcally.

"What are you still doing here, brat?"

I threw my arms up to protect my face as he raised his hand to slap me. His palm connected with my cheek, and I stumbled backwards, falling onto my back.

"Go back to wherever you came from!" he hissed, "You little baby."

I wiped a spot of dirt of my forehead, adjusting my torn shirt.

"Hey!" a different voice exclaimed, "You have no right to do that!"

I looked up and saw a group of people. They looked mad, though why, I didn't know.

"Why not? She doesn't have a family, a home, money. It doesn't matter." the man who slapped me shrugged.

"Doesn't matter?!" one of the women snapped, "You're a cruel man!"

One of the men cracked his knuckles. He looked very angry.

"Should we give this guy a taste of what he's caused?" he asked, smirking.

"Heck yeah!" the other man grinned.

Pretty soon, my attacker was sprawled on the ground, covered with wounds. My mouth was open with shock. The second woman kneeled down beside me.

"My name's Lucy." she said gently, "Are you alright?"


End file.
